Han's Story (SGC)
Part 1 "The Armory..." said the man in the combat suit. His grey armor had green stripes painted on it and his face was hidden behind a black sheet of glass. "Defenses...?" "Photon Prism Shield..." said another man, in the same garb but with a datapad in his hands. He and the others of the team looked at an image, a screen holographiclly projected onto a wall. "To stop all high yield ordinance, Nuclear Bond Resonance Enhancer, making the ship technically invulnerable until the generators give out. Triple layer hull, Duranium, Galactic Standard Heavy Armor and beneath that light armor." "Weapons...?" "A series of laser turrets for taking down missiles and fighter craft. Three pairs of Hyper-Laser triple barrel turrets, a mix of Mini-Nuke warhead torpedoes and Proton Torpedoes, three disruptor bomb casters on the nacelles and fin and one orbital bombardment Plasma Beam..." Someone in the group cursed. No one questioned it because they all understood why. By now many had seen the kind of damage such a weapon as that Plasma Beam, could do. With them the Destroids had blown up orbital stations, targeted individuals and structures on the ground from space. Most weapons, plasma bolts, lasers, even disruptors, their weapons fire dissipated before even reaching the ground. The Plasma Beam...orbital bombardment meant it was a column of fire shooting down from the sky. "Propulsion...?" "Impulse, little to no plasma wasted, it also sports Graviton Drive Nacelles, fastest system short of FTL. Main Propulsion are Industrial class engines and one Titan Class Engine. FTL is...Quantum...Slipstream Drive...?" "Energy System...?" "Anti-Matter core, Deuterium Plasma Conduits and Tubes. Spacium enrichment for the weapons system and another we can't identify yet." "Anything else...?" "Supposedly, this thing had a working Trans-Matter system, good enough to get several miles beneath a planet's surface and back again. It also had a Nanite Reconstruction system..." "Meaning...?" "The ship would repair itself. It had refineries and assemblers, could house a crew of three hundred and was said to be carrying a special project for the war effort..." "So you lot see why we took this job...?" "But..." said one from the crowd "A mechanoid ship, you sure that's safe...?" "Positive, since that 'little' light show, those mountains of circuits have been offline, permanently. All their CPUs have been fried, some even melted from what I hear. Now everyone is running around, trying to claim their junk, thing is, this sort of mission, scavengers can't pull it off. That tech is still active, so it needs a team with military training like ours...and an expert, who we've called in." "Oh, who's this guy..." "An...'Ion' something. Supposedly studied them during the war..." "Supposedly...?" the guy asked alarmed. "Look kid, this guy apparently knows his stuff, he's also paying a good deal of money for us to do this." "How much...?" "Succeed or fail, we are all going to have enough to retire..." Part 2 The ship landed on the landing pad, and was greeted by a slender reptilian fellow in yellow and brown robes. He had green and blue scaly skin, all black eyes and crests on the side of his head. His flat, near featureless face, was marked by annoyance. He carried a datapad and was accompanied by guard drones armed with blaster rifles. The ship itself was a frigate, a large one. It was also odd in comparison to most. It lacked the twin engine pods of most to land and take of from planets, it was slender with a dip in the middle of its back. Instead of numerous thrusters on the back, it had small thruster funnel on the back. It back sported two triple barrel turrets and it landed on mechanical legs which folded out. The front of it slanted down into a slop and had a metal bar going through the glass of the cockpit. The strange that walked out was a humanoid with bronze skin, silver hair, and slotted green eyes. He wore a black leather body suit, with baggy dark brown pants, a silver jacket/trenchcoat and a red and blue scarf around his neck and shoulders hiding the lower half of his face, but leaving his intense stare visible. At once the dock worker's expression changed from annoyance to fear and then a falling attempt to act brave. The man looked at him with a look that was once predatory and dismissive, it gave of a feeling that he found the worker 'not worth eating'. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't land here..." said the worker. The man simply raised an eyebrow and the intimidation became worse. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a Void Diamond, a gem found only in the depths of space at conditions so rare, they were considered perhaps the rarest jewel in the galaxy. The man took the worker's hand and put the diamond in it. "Deal with it, whatever paper work is needed..." "I...I...I'm sorry but..." "Do you know who I am...?" "Uh..." "No, you do not, because I payed a great deal of money to ensure that. I paid a great deal of money for that ship and for the mercenary band it will be carrying and to come here unnoticed without a thousand cameras flashing. I have business to attend to on your...'pleasant' little world, and when I come back, I expect my ship to be as I left it, or I will spend a great deal of money to see the people responsible...answer for their transgression against me and my property. If we both understand that...then stop wasting my time and go enjoy your retirement." "...Okay..." said the worker and he moved out of the way of the man. The world was 'civilized' as most organics would put it, at least the propaganda. The man, Mr. Ion, found the hypocrisy amusing. Organics had often accused Mechanoids of destroying the biospheres of planets they colonized, but they built their cities the same, metal panels and concrete over natural soil, dumped parts and trash amassed in landfills. To be fair, mechanoids were actually better at recycling than most organics. Hover cars flew about in the air, while most people walked the streets. He knew where he needed to go, what he may not have noticed is the pair of robots following him. Flat-faced machines with rectangular opening for eyes and a 'mouth'. They were in business suits but otherwise looked plain, people around them simply thought they were running some errand for their master, which not untrue. Part 3 "Ah, you're here..." said the man in the armor. He was the leader of the group. They were outside of a large warehouse, which the Mr. Ion raised an eyebrow to. "A quaint little spot..." said Ion. "It's cheap, it fulfills our needs and most of our business is over the Comm." "Fair enough..." Moments later they were in front of the group, the man's arms crossed. "This is Mr. Ion, our benefactor in this mission..." Someone raised their hand. "Oi, we don't ask the employer questions..." "It is alright..." said Ion. "Where are we going...?" said one of the soldiers. Ion pulled out a briefcase, from Heaven knows where, and opened it. "What is that...?" "I require blood samples." The group looked around confused "To clone you lot..." "What...?!" they shouted standing. The began quarreling until Ion let out a lion like roar that silenced them. "We are going to a toxic planet, world of harsh radiation, a toxic atmosphere, and pathogens where are not pleasant by any stretch of the word. If worse comes I am prepared to compensate you all with an entirely new body, set to whatever age you like. Most likely, I will simply use your cells to create replacement organs for you, but the worse happens, I can download your minds into a new body." "Is that possible...?" "Possible...? The technology is frankly archaic..." Centuries Past The Castra was a feline like humanoid, complete with a tail. This one was among a group stalking through the rocky terrain. They were black body suits with customized armor, but each helmet had a T shaped visor. They wore special backpacks and carried heavy blaster rifles. It was raining, enveloping the area in a mist, this was the cover they needed. Their target seemed oblivious to them, working at the terminal of some large cylinder shaped machine. He was a mechanoid, but despite being a machine, his body sported a curved armor design. His armor plating was red and blue and had a set of large tires on his back and on his ankles. His blue helmet came with a face plate, and a black tinted windows were on his chest. "Everyone get into position..." The giant metal man stopped and sighed. "I know you lot are there..." he said. "Everyone fire now..." The group jumped out of their hiding spots and opened fire, and a vast number of blaster bolts, hit an energy field. The surface of its resembled blue glowing liquid, disturbed by the plasma bolts which were already weakened by the rain. When the firing stopped the field faded away. "What, that's impossible..." "It's called a shield..." said the mechanoid. "No shield works in a storm, in fog, mist..." "Mine does, and it is not based on principles you lot are familiar with." "So you think you're better than us...?!" "I 'think' no such thing. Now be gone, I have work to do..." "And we have a bounty to collect machine. Seriously I don't know what purpose the Vandorans built you for but..." "No one 'built' me and I tire of you..." "Don't lie to me, you have Vandoran markings, you have Vandoran markings and I see Vandoran characters on that screen. The last legacy of that abhorrent race is going to net us some retirement money...!" The machine was silent. "What's wrong, touched the wrong circuit, why don't you come out here and show me what you got, I bet my tail you designer gave you aggression algorithms!" The mechanoid turned around and walked forward. They readied their guns and fired, but it wasn't beyond the shield. When they stopped the mechanical being raised its arm and extended its forearm outside the field. It then transformed into a gun barrel and fired a large dense bolts of plasma, the blast comparable to a detonator going off. The leader, the one who had kept talking was sent flying and knocked unconscious as the mechanoid returned to its work. "HANS...!" Shouted another team member... Present "Hans!" said a voice, a Basik on a platform looking down into the dark. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in response. "We have a mission for you, specifically you, we've found him. Part 4 Mr. Ion put the last of the vials in his briefcase, that put it away, sending it back to the ether from whence it came, by stuffing it in their coat. "How does that work...?" asked one of the mercenaries. "If you have to ask..." Ion replied. "That aside..." he pulled out a small device with a touch-screen and began typing away on it with his thumbs "my ship will be at this address. Inside their helmets computer windows opened showing the information "Also any damage done to your property will be paid for." "What...?" "Just go, I will meet you there..." With a sense of confusion everyone left. They trekked down stairs to their hover bikes or cars, leaving the premises. It was moments later when they came in, flat faced combat robots, humanoid in style and sporting blaster rifles. They secured the building room by room, until she came Harik. This green skin woman had purple eyes, a black line over the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, short black hair. She wore black garments such as boots, gloves and her belt which sported several gadgets along with a typical blaster. On her glove was a rectangular touch screen, showing information. She walked up to the room where Ion sat on a chair, one leg across the other and hands cupped resting on it. "Hello..." said Ion, in a whimsical tone. She sneered. With out warning she pulled out her blaster and fired. Ion moved his head to the side, letting the small bolt of plasma hit the window behind him. "Is this about your last ship, honestly if you care about them so much, why do you bring them when you come after me?" "Do you think this is a game...?" "So said the spoiled princess..." "I have fought for organic safety..." "Until the war started, you killed more organics than any Mechanoid, myself not included for obvious reasons, simply for not sharing your hatred of mechanical beings. I don't think you understand the word 'safety'..." "I will not sit here and argue semantics, how many more are there...?" "More what...?" She fired again and he dodged again. "More Mechanoids...!" "Yeah sorry, the only mechanical humanoids in here are your pets." "Don't lie to me..." "Have I now...scan me..." She motioned one her robots, who stepped forward, bright lights shined out of its optics coming down in a line. The data was transmitted to her glove's integrated computer. "That's impossible..." "Why, you do all the time..." "You are a machine, a machine mind, a soulless thing..." "Child I have seen far more beyond the veil than you would dare dream, also...you clearly know very little about minds in general...not surprising." "You think your better than us, you think your bigger than us?!" "Let us see, your kind created Tribunal who slaughtered and pillaged an unknown number of planets, including your own. My kind destroyed said planet destroying entity. Yet, that's not it, not really. I'm not just stronger than you, more durable than you, longer living than you...I'm also smarter than you." "Really..." she said with skepticism "then why are you still here...?" "Don't think about it too hard, you may hurt your head." The mercenary corp were near the end of their trip when the massive bolt of plasma shot down from the sky. It created a small mushroom cloud that could be seen all around the city. "What is that all about...?" asked one soldier "Who knows..." said another "I just hope our base didn't get trashed. They arrived at the space port and had messages directing them to Ion's shop, where they were greeted by the worker from before and a group of combat robots. "I must ask you gentlemen to leave, I am under strict orders to protect this..." "That is quite alright..." said Ion, walking out of the ship to the surprise of everyone. He walked down the ramp stretching as if he had just woken up. "These gentlemen are with me." "So, we of to..." said the leader "Shush..." said Ion "Do get inside and buckle down, and yes there is room for all thirty of you." Ion threw the worker another stone, leaving him giddy. The mercenaries disembarked and entered the ship. Within moments, said vessel had taken off and shot off towards space. Part 5 The shuttle flew up into space and jumped into warp speed, taking the crew to another solar system. Inside was like a space age airplane, rows of seats for the passengers. Mr. Ion walked up while the leader followed him to the bridge. He was surprised to find that it was all computer controlled. "Nice ship you've got here..." he said "who are you again...?" "The guy that's paying you..." said Ion as he sat down, he took out a datapad and began to read. "Right, so this whole thing, how did you find out about the Armory...?" "I have my ways..." "Come on, you..." "Mr. Talos, you don't know how I am, but I've already paid all of you a small percentage of your fee as incentive to come along, I am rich enough to have my own ship and come and go without being recorded in the navigation logs. You really don't need to know who I am. Simply don't betray me, and you and I won't have any problems, can we agree on that...?" "Alright, alright...but Warp Drive...?" "Jump Drives leave Tetryon and Tachyon residue that can be used to track us, there are those who think that ship should not be...interfered with." "Like who...?" "The Hesh, the Cross System Empire, or what's left of them, The Inquisitors, the Linonians, the Kerri. If they knew where that ship was and how to find it, it would the largest conflict since the War." "That is bad..." "You sure about that...?" said another soldier. He was in the back with several of others, including Talos, their leader. "Yeah..." said Talos "this guy is rich enough to be wasting money on this nebula chase, why shouldn't we take his money, I guarantee that we'll waste on something more worthwhile." "Like booze, hotties and spice...!" "See Hans, he's got the right idea...!" "This guy is also rich enough to buy his own private ship and get enough fuel for this nebula chase. Who is to say that upon pulling a gun on him, this ship doesn't blast us to kingdom come?" They paused. "Good, point, this place probably has some serious security, Mek, see what you can do about his system..." He said to the soldier with a Datapad, to be more accurate, a tablet style personal computer. He had been typing on it since before the conversation started. "I've already been trying, honestly, this is the weirdest bit of programming I have ever seen." "What do you mean...?" asked Hans "Accessing individual devices is not hard, for the most part, but then it's getting on the network. I've used every safe virus I have to get access, and...those that do work, don't work for long..." "Now..." said Talos "I'm not a computer expert, but...since when do computers just...'undo' the damage. Is there someone else on this ship...?" "Not as far as I can tell...We're coming to a larger ship..." "That's not a ship, that's a space station...!" said Hans. The crew looked out the window to the space vessel parked in the middle of space, in the middle of an asteroid field. It was the size of a space station, with a cubic design, and massive engines on the back, it was a brute force wonder of engineering, and their shuttle was heading for it. "How does something that big move...?" asked Hans. "Nuclear Engines..." said Ion. "A bit overkill, but more...subtle in design to Titan Class Engines." Category:Maxion Series Category:Episodes Category:SolZen321